


I'm All Yours (don't let go)

by arituzz



Series: Don't let go [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Time, Leavers Ball, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/arituzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after Just One More Dance.<br/>Simon and Baz visit their former room on Leavers Ball night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm All Yours (don't let go)

**SIMON**

 

“Simon, let’s go,” I hear Baz whispering into my ear.

“Just one more dance, Baz.”

“Simon, there’s no music.” He doesn’t sound impatient. Just sad. For me. “Everybody’s gone already.”

I look around. He’s right, we’re alone. For a moment, I fear that he’ll leave me there. That he’ll realize how stupid and hopeless I am.

“Don’t let me go,” I mutter, staring at the floor.

“Hey, look at me,” he says, tilting my chin up. “I won’t. Never.”

I smile weakly at him. I feel a bit more reassured.

“Come, love, let’s go.”

“I want to stay… just a while more.” I don’t want to leave Watford, just yet.

“I have a better idea,” he tells me, with a spark in his eyes. “Come on, trust me.”

Baz grabs my hand and leads me to Mummers Tower.

We go up to the top floor and into our former room. Baz sits on his bed and I lie down beside him.

He brushes my hair out of my face and tangles his fingers on my curls.

“Do you know that I used to watch you sleep?” Baz says, out of the blue. His gaze intent on me.

“I barely slept while you were here,” I confess. “I always thought you were plotting.”

“Yeah. I was,” he says.

“Huh?”

“Planning how to steal a kiss from you without you noticing.”

“Every night?” I ask. I wonder if, deep down, I always knew what his intentions were. And if I wanted the same. All along.

“Every night. It was like gazing at the starry sky; you were so close, but always out of reach. And even though I knew it, I couldn’t stop looking.”

He’s staring at my lips. So I wet them.

“Simon…”

I reach up and kiss him. Merlin, I want him so much. Without breaking the kiss, I take off his blazer. And mine. I start unbuttoning his shirt, placing kisses on his chest. It’s so smooth.

When I’m done with his shirt, I go for his suit pants.

“Simon… Are you sure?” he asks.

I don’t answer him. I take off his pants and his underwear, and shove him onto the bed.

“Fuck. Simon. You. Don’t…” I turn him around so he’s on his stomach. “You don’t realize what you do to me,” he finishes.

“No.  _ You _ don’t realize what you do to  _ me _ ,” I say. I bite one of his butt cheeks, softly. “I want you, Baz. Just… let me.”

“I’d let you do anything to me. You should know by now.”

Carefully, I put one finger inside him and start stretching him. I don’t know what I’m doing. “Does this feel good?” I ask him.

He nods.

“More,” he moans. So I insert another finger. He hums in pleasure.

I strip my clothes off and turn him around again.

“Baz… can I…?” I inquire. I need it. I need him.

“Yes. Please, do.” He sounds desperate, too.

I let myself slip inside him. It’s so tight. He hugs me with his legs. Merlin, it feels  _ so good _ .

“Simon. Move,” Baz says. So I do. I move back and forth.

“Does it hurt?” I ask him.

“No. Just. Faster.  _ Please _ .”

I’d never thought I’d get so turned on just hearing Baz pleading. So I comply. 

Baz starts stroking himself. I watch him, writhing in pleasure. All because of me. The sight makes my hands clench in the sheets.

I think I find a sensitive spot inside him because he arches up and groans loudly. Fuck, I’m so close.

Baz keeps moaning and whining and I can come at any second just from hearing him. So I try to quiet him down placing my tail in his mouth. But he goes and  _ licks _ it.

I can’t hold it anymore. 

“Oh, fuck, Baz.  _ Baz _ .” I reach for his hand and lace our fingers as I release.

“Si-” He can’t finish saying my name as he's coming hard on his stomach. “-mon… Simon...”

I collapse beside him. We’re both panting. 

Baz spells his mess clean.

“Do you feel better now?” he asks me, when he’s recovered.

“Never felt better. It was amazing,” I answer against his chest. “Did I hurt you?”

“Of course not. I would’ve told you.”

“No, you wouldn’t.”

He laughs tiredly. I’m exhausted, too. We still have our hands enlaced. I give him a squeeze.

“Don’t let me go, Baz,” I whisper.

He pulls me in for a soft, tender kiss.

“I love you, Simon Snow. You know that, right?”

I know. I have Baz. Even if I don’t have my powers anymore, I have him. I always will. And it’s more than I could have ever wished for.

“Yeah, I know.” I wrap one of my wings around us, as blanket. “I love you, Baz,” I murmur as we both give into sleep.

 

-FIN- 


End file.
